Escarmouche
by Endless Desire
Summary: Intrigado com a nova idéia de Delírio, Sonho vai inquirir Desejo, sua irmão-irmã, acreditando que seja culpa do Perpétuo conhecido por seus caprichos. Capítulo único, continuando uma cena de “Vidas Breves”.


Título: Escarmouche

Sumário: Intrigado com a nova idéia de Delírio, Sonho vai inquirir Desejo, sua irmão-irmã, acreditando que seja culpa do Perpétuo conhecido por seus caprichos. Capítulo único, continuando uma cena de "Vidas Breves".

Observação: Já disse e repito: os Perpétuos não são criações minhas. Eu é que sou cria deles.

--------------------------

"Estou em minha galeria, Desejo, e tenho seu símbolo nas mãos. Você vai me atender?

- Sonho? Ora... Já fazem dois anos desde a última vez em que eu o vi. Naquela... reunião de família. Lembra?

"...

- _Claro_ que lembra.

Não foi um início de todo mau, considerando as (raras) conversas que eu e Sonho travamos nos últimos tempos - talvez dizer "últimas eras" não seja exagero. E admito que foi uma surpresa. Conhecendo meu irmão, um par de anos parece muito pouco para que o lento processo de digestão de seu imenso orgulho se acabe.

Falando em lento, deixou a guarda aberta, meu caro. Como de costume. E o primeiro ataque foi meu.

"Delírio está no meu reino."

O Contador de Histórias, tão eloqüente quanto uma ostra.

- Ah, sim. Eu imaginei que ela daria as caras mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ainda assim, demorou mais do que eu esperava. E você? Vai entrar?

"Não. Vou me manter entre os reinos, se você não fizer objeção."

- Como quiser.

"Ela quer encontrar nosso irmão."

- É, eu _sei_.

Respondi com toda a objetividade possível - sabia que aquele não era o real assunto em questão.

Sonho sempre foi muito diferente de mim: taciturno demais, levando tudo muito a sério. Considerando sua existência - dividida entre trabalho e catastróficas investidas no campo amoroso -, eu diria que meu pobre irmão nunca soube se divertir. O que é uma lástima.

Ainda contrariando minhas tendências, o terceiro de nós sempre foi dado a rodeios, cortesias, rapapés desnecessários. Mas tivemos discussões mais que suficientes para que eu soubesse que não era por Delírio que ele tinha me procurado - era por _ele_. Por mais que estivesse mudado (e como aqueles setenta anos de cárcere o mudaram, Sonho...), certos hábitos não são abandonados jamais. Era só esperar mais um pouco...

"Esse caso tem sua marca, Desejo, todo ele. Ela me diz ter tomado essa decisão patética enquanto estava em seus domínios."

- Decidiu sim. Mas eu não tive _nada_ a ver com isso.

"E eu suponho que você também não tenha qualquer relação com os problemas que tive recentemente?"

_Voilà._ Mais um arremedo desprezível de romance chegara ao fim. E novamente - uma dentre tantas e tantas outras vezes, mas ainda assim um momento único - Sonho colocava-se na posição de juiz e júri. Infelizmente, meu caro, eu nunca me enquadrei muito bem no papel que você sempre reservou a mim.

- Você está falando do seu último _affair _e seu fim desastroso?

Decerto que nem sempre tudo foi assim. Parece inacreditável, levando em conta o comportamento de meu irmão, mas eu já fui o membro da família que ele tinha em mais alta conta!

Irônico, não?

Por sinal, imagino que essa seja a raiz do problema: fina ironia.

-... Sinto muito desapontá-lo, Sonho, mas a sua incompetência e inaptidão em relação ao trato com suas fêmeas já são mais que suficientes para que você acabe dando com os burros n'água. Você fez tudo sozinho dessa vez. E acredite, meu querido: foi uma _delícia_ acompanhar.

... O que eu posso fazer se ele não tem senso de humor? Não tem graça explicar a brincadeira.

"Você está dizendo a verdade?"

- Acredito que sim.

Você sempre pensou que sabia tudo, mas ainda precisava aprender muito, irmão. Nossos encontros, cada vez mais escassos, me permitiram ver o quão ignorante você se manteve nesses bilhões e bilhões de anos.

Você não sabia absolutamente nada sobre você mesmo - no muito, percebeu algo em seu período cativo.

Sobre mim, Sonho, menos ainda.

- Você não acredita em mim, acredita?

"Não."

Nem eu acreditava - até agora não acredito por completo. Mas ao contrário daquela primeira (e inocentíssima) vez, o que quer que eu tenha feito não foi intencional.

Curioso ver quão longe aquele pequeno ponto no espaço-tempo se encontra. E até hoje, irmão, você não esqueceu. Ah, brincadeira tão boba, aquela! Você não precisava levar tão a sério... Orgulhoso demais para isso, não é?

Só você, Morpheus, para ter disposição para se envolver de verdade com esses brinquedinhos tão frágeis e tão efêmeros - um estalar de dedos e eles se vão.

- Pois bem. Eu disse a verdade: _juro_ pelo meu _coração. _Pronto. Satisfeito?

"Você juraria pelo primeiro círculo?"

- Hm. _Isso_ me obriga a pensar mais um pouco. Mas _sim_: eu juro pelo primeiro círculo. E pelo outro lado do céu. E pela espada e pel--

"Basta."

... Por essas e outras, meu caro, que eu jurei... hm. Você não imagina o quanto me irrita essa sua síndrome de superioridade. Rude, estúpido, enfadonho...

...E eu sinto pena de você.

- Eu só queria deixar claro que estou falando sério - e eu estou. Nem a nova obsessão de Delírio nem seu coraçãozinho partido são coisas minhas. Agora, alguns de nós têm mais o que fazer. Então por que não volta para a sua galeria e manda a pirralha encher o saco de outro? Assim você pode voltar ao seu acesso de autopiedade.

"Hmm."

No mesmo instante ele já estava à minha frente, ostentando aquele ar melancólico e superior que era sua especialidade. Braços cruzados, observava-me de cima com aquele olhar ferido que só ele é capaz de fazer.

E eu?

Um bocejo, e rolei de lado, deitando-me de bruços sobre um confortável monte de músculos cardíacos. Alonguei as costas, apoiando os cotovelos de forma a manter o tronco ligeiramente erguido, queixo nos dedos entrelaçados – e _aí sim_ eu olhei para ele.

-... Fique à vontade, irmão. – Meus olhos o deixaram de lado para dar atenção ao meu isqueiro e um novo cigarro. A linguagem corporal é a mais clara de todas, e cada fibra minha zombava de Morpheus, como se ele não fosse digno de respeito, e menos ainda de dó ou compaixão - mesmo que eu o julgasse merecedor.

Não que fosse exatamente assim: pelo menos eu sempre ouvia o que ele tinha a dizer. Logicamente, essa atividade se tornava muito mais prazerosa caso eu aproveitasse cada oportunidade que tinha para provocá-lo. E, sem falsa modéstia, podemos dizer que de prazer eu entendo...

- Pois bem, Sonho. Vá em frente, diga a que veio. Com certeza não foi para descansar as pernas antes de voltar para casa...

- Chega, Desejo. Sem mais jogos. Já estou farto deles. Farto de você.

Carranca cada vez mais fechada, músculos imóveis. Era quase uma dança muitíssimo bem coreografada, que ambos sabíamos de cor e salteado há mais tempo que a vida e a morte de todos os sóis.

Eu seguia conduzindo os passos, sem limites, até os céus e além. Lógico, ele não gostava. Nem um pouco.

Mas se realmente não sentisse satisfação alguma, por que insistia? Por que não ia embora?

Sentei-me depressa, enquanto meu irmão ao mesmo tempo me divertia e me irritava.

Enfrentei-o de frente, descarregando contra a noite dos olhos dele o máximo de sarcasmo que o brilho áureo dos meus pode levar.

- Certo, Sonho. Certo. Diga-me então o que você _quer_.

Coloquemos assim: sado-masoquismo pode ser interessante.

Mas entenda, quem dita as regras sou eu; e nunca pretendi deixar de ficar por cima.

Nada pessoal.

- A princípio, Desejo, de bom grado aceitaria que me deixasse em paz.

Ah, meu tolo Sonho. Não conte com isso.

- Deixá-lo em paz?! – Sequer fiz algum esforço para conter um riso carregado de sarcasmo. – Sonho, Sonho... Você ainda não entendeu, não é?

E ele empertigou-se ainda mais, numa tentativa risível de demonstrar maior desprezo por mim. Como se eu fosse uma criança boba. Como se ele fosse muito mais esperto que eu.

Como ele sempre pensou que as coisas funcionassem.

Ledo engano.

- Pois bem, Desejo: o que eu deveria entender?

As coisas precisaram chegar a esse ponto, não é, meu irmão? E depois o cego é o Destino...

Tudo bem. Eu tinha disposição para explicar.

- Em primeiro lugar, meu caro, você já deveria ter percebido que é _você _quem me procura, e não o contrário. – Ri outra vez, arrastando as unhas pelo pescoço displicentemente. Ao contrário de mim, Morpheus parecia cada vez mais próximo de tornar-se um fenômeno semelhante a uma supernova. De qualquer forma, continha-se. Não queria me dar o gostinho de vê-lo explodir tão cedo. – Admita: você não consegue dar um passo sem mim.

Pasmo.

Provavelmente esse seria um bom termo para definir o que Sonho me pareceu por um segundo. A informação que ele nem mesmo conseguia interpretar caiu-lhe como um soco na nuca. No entanto, ele rapidamente reassumiu o tom costumeiro, fitando-me com tanta raiva que meu sorriso alargou-se.

- Não sei porque ainda me deixo impressionar com as bobagens que você diz, Desejo. Se bem que, dos mais novos, você parece ser quem mais foge de um mínimo de sensatez. Muito mais que a pobre Delírio que, por sinal, está me esperando. Definitivamente, não vou mais perder meu tempo com essa sua idéia estulta. Sequer com você.

Você não acreditou que eu ia deixar você fugir, acreditou?

Acho que não.

Prefiro imaginar que você também já tivesse – consciente ou não – se acostumado com esse jogo. Que você, de alguma forma, sentia nisso o mesmo (estranho) prazer que eu.

- É a mim que você procura, Morpheus, em todas elas. – Eu posso imaginar a força da punhalada que o forçou a estancar, logo após dar-me as costas. Enquanto isso, levantei-me, jogando a guimba ao chão – pisei e, no que ergui o pé, já havia sumido. Passos lentos, aproximei-me do vulto moncromático, meu irmão. Ele não se dignou a me encarar.

- Killalla, Calíope, Nada... Todas as outras, e essa última também. O que você queria com elas, hm? O que você _realmente_ queria? Inflar o seu ego com o amor que elas tinham por você? Brincar com os seus corpos, satisfazer-se com seus calores e fluidos? – Um riso breve me escapou, deixando Sonho possesso, punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Eu sabia que não poderia mencionar seus amores impunemente. Tudo bem. Eu estava pagando para ver. – Ah, Sonho, sua ingenuidade é comovente...

- Desejo, cale-se. – Algo entre fala e rosnado. Eu sentia minha pele vibrar em tensão. E ele não conseguia ir embora.

- O que você sempre quis, irmão, foi sentir o desejo lhe tomando por completo. Você queria o tesão, o amor, o gozo... Quem sabe até a dor. É a _mim_ que você queria, Sonho. E ainda quer, sempre.

Nisso, ele já se voltara para mim, e não havia mais desprezo em seus olhos: havia uma raiva profunda e ancestral. Havia rancor e frustração.

Sabe a história da tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio, Morpheus?

É verdade. Uma das maiores, dentro dos meus domínios.

- Já lhe dei um aviso, irmã-irmão. E dessa vez Destino não está aqui para livrar sua pele.

-... E nem a Morte, meu caro. Estamos só nós dois, no _meu_ reino. Creio que isso me garanta algumas cartas na manga, não?

Sua mão voou, atravessando o mínimo espaço que nos separava, indo um pouco além. Agarrou-me os cabelos – não pela primeira vez, mas quisera eu que não fosse a última - na altura da nuca, puxando para baixo com firmeza. Forçando-me a encarar a expressão fria em seu rosto, que ardia. Cada vez mais perto.

Machucou um pouco, Sonho.

Mas não mais do que eu machuquei você.

- Não devia ter tanta confiança nisso, Desejo.

E convenhamos: foi bom.

- Elas são só o caminho, Sonho. _Eu_ sou o objetivo. - Disse, num misto de riso e seriedade. Algo que meu irmão nunca seria capaz de entender. - É lamentável que você as perca por puro medo de se entregar a mim. Porque isso é o que você mais deseja.

Num impulso, a mão que me prendia lançou-me na direção de onde me deitava antes. Cambaleei ligeiramente antes de cair quase me deitando. A leve surpresa com o impacto me calou por alguns instantes.

- Delírio continua à minha espera. - Outra vez, ele já havia me dado as costas. Na sua voz sem timbre algum, eu ainda podia sentir recortes na respiração. - E não ouse repetir isso, Desejo. Não que eu tenha qualquer intenção de voltar.

E partiu.

Fugiu, afinal.

Alguma coisa em mim ainda esperava que ele voltasse. Não tão cedo, claro. Ainda havia uma porção minha que tinha certeza que ele ia fazer de tudo para não precisar me ver nunca mais.

Mas eu não podia imaginar que você fosse ser tão estúpido, Morpheus - e deixe-me aproveitar esse nome, creio que logo não poderei mais usá-lo.

Partiu com Delírio e acabou fazendo aquilo que jurei (mas não pretendia de verdade) que você faria: derramou sangue da família.

Idiota.

Desespero estava certa: não se pode procurar Destruição e sair ileso.

Nem mesmo os três, a toda-poderosa tríade dos mais velhos.

Nem mesmo você.

E aposto que agora vai simplesmente sentar e esperá-las.

Definitivamente, Sonho, você não merece minha atenção.

Agora, Morpheus, faço um novo juramento – e falo sério, dessa vez: não vou procurá-lo. Você me renegou, irmão, e farei o mesmo com você. Não espere que eu me despeça.

Vou fechar meu reino por algum tempo; não quero que nada me incomode. E vamos ver como as coisas ficam quando você – e, ainda assim, não será você – voltar.

Cansou-se de você mesmo, Sonho. É hora de começar de novo.

Devia ter ousado, Morpheus. Não precisava resistir.

Teria sido melhor.

Garanto.

--------------------------

Só pra constar: Convenceram-me a fazer uma versão "NC-17" pra essa fic, considerando toda a UST contida nela. Ainda não acabei de escrever – céus, esse tipo de texto dá trabalho! – e, de qualquer forma, não pretendo publicar.

Ah! E o texto foi extremamente baseado no que aprendi nas aulas de Psicologia e Teoria da Comunicação II, no segundo período da faculdade. Coisas como o poder do desejo sobre os sonhos, ou o que realmente se deseja é o próprio desejo... e por aí vai.


End file.
